It's To late
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Namine moved away, and Roxas wants to tell her something, and he has a Christmas gift to give her. He thinks it's to late. Will Roxas see her again?
1. Chapter 1

**It's to Late**

It was a cold winter after noon at Destiny Islands. Roxas was outside making a snowman with his friend Axel. They both saw Namine carrying box's to her parents car.

"What's with those box's?" Asked Roxas.

""Oh Namine is moving. Got it memorized?" said Axel.

"Moving? Oh no", said Roxas.

"That's the last of it", said Namine to her mom.

"Ok", said her mom.

They both went in the car and drove off.

"What do you mean, 'oh no', said Axel.

"It's that I wanted to tell her something, and now it's to late", said Roxas.

"I'm sure you will see her again", said Axel.

"And I have a Christmas gift to give her", said Roxas.

"I already gave mine to her", said Axel.

"I'm never going to she her again", said Roxas.

"Never say never. Got it memorized?" Said Axel.

"I got it memorized, and I wanna be alone", said Roxas.

"Uh, sure", said Axel.

Roxas walked off.

* * *

Roxas is now walking around in the white cold snow.

It was to late for me to say that I love her, and now I'm never gonna see her. What am I going to do with her gift? I don't have her address. I didn't say good bye to her. I'm real nice, I wish she stayed for Christmas, and I'm gonna miss her sister Kairi, and her whole family. I remember how they first moved here, we were all friends, and I got to show them around the Island. I'll never forget that day. I gonna say it's to late. I know one thing is for sure, my brother Sora had this big crush on Namine. He's never gonna get her! Maybe she will come for Christmas, she has family that lives here.

* * *

"Hey Axel, have you seen Roxas?" Asked Sora.

"He went to walk around", said Axel.

"Thanks", said Sora as he walked off to go find Roxas.

I hope she comes to visit me, and my friends here.

"ROXAS! Yelled Sora.

Roxas turned around to see Sora.

"It's time to make Christmas cookies", said Sora.

"Oh right", said Roxas.

They both walked to their house.

* * *

**Maybe it won't be to late for Roxas...  
**


	2. Namine and Her New Home

**Namine and her New Home  
**

They arrived to their new home. They already stuff their, like their beds, TV, movies, silverware.

"We are here", said her dad.

They all got out of the car. Her parents got box's out of the car, and Namine was staring at her house. It was plain and boring looking. It was a white house.

"Are you gonna get some box's?" Asked her mom.

"Yeah, I am", said Namine as she stopped looking at the house and got box's from the car.

They all brought box's in the house.

"Namine, how about you got your box's and unpack your things in your new room", said her mom.

"Ok", said Namine as she was looking for her box's.

* * *

Namine carried her box's to her new room. Her room had wooden flooring, and dark blue walls. She placed the box's on her bed.

I unpack my things from the box. I opened one and it had a picture of the Island that Roxas gave me. I take it out of the box, and I take a thumb tack, and I Walked up to the wall, and pushed the thumb tack in the wall, then I put the picture on the wall. I wish I could of given Roxas his gift, I will when I see him, that will be never. I have more stuff to pack. I walked back to my bed and hung up more pictures. Maybe I'll go there on Christmas, I'm gonna beg my parents to go there for Christmas. I hope so, I really want to give Roxas his gift, oh and his brother too.


	3. Namine and Her new home part: 2

**Namine and Her New home part :2**

Namine just finished hanging up her pictuers on her wall. She went down stairs, to talk to her parents. Her parents were setting up the living room.

"Mom, dad", said Namine nervously.

"What is it?" Asked her mom as she was hooking up the TV.

""What is it Namine?"Asked her dad as he was moving around the furniture.

"For Christmas. Can we go to Destiny Islands?" Asked Namine.

"Honey, that's a long drive", said mom.

"Maybe we can next year", said dad.

"I thought we were going to go there for Christmas, to see my grandparents", said Namine.

"I'll think about it", said dad.

"Okay, fine", said Namine.

"Your gonna like it here", said mom.

"That's nice. I'm gonna go back to my room", said Namine.

"Okay then", said mom.

Namine walked out of the living room. She walked down a hallway, and walked up the stairs, and she went in her room.

"Do you think we are gonna go there?" Asked mom.

"I don't think so", said dad.

"Namine really wants to go, and she misses her best friend Roxas", said mom.

"I know she does", said dad.

"Could we go next week?" Asked mom.

"I'm gonna think about it", said dad.

* * *

**Mean while, at Roxas and Sora's house**

"The cookies taste great", said Sora as he eat a cookie.

"Yeah, they are I guess", said Roxas unhappily.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Asked their mom.

"He misses Namine", said Sora.

"Well, maybe she will come here for Christmas", said mom.

"I hope so", said Roxas.

"I wouldn't count on it", said Sora.

"Why don't we put the cookies in the cookie jar", said mom.

"Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?" Said Sora.

"You did", said mom.

"Are we giving the cookies to our neighbors?" Asked Roxas.

"Yes, we are", said mom as she was putting the cookies in a red box that had snowmen on it.

"Can I give all these box's to our neighbors?" Asked Sora.

"Yes, and Roxas will help you", said mom as she put more cookies in another box.

"I remember we did that on Destiny Islands", said Roxas.

"Yeah, me too", said Sora.

"That's all of them", said mom.

Sora and Roxas took some box's and want outside, and gave them to their neighbors.

* * *

**Next Chapter coming soon! :)**


	4. Do you Think she will ever come?

**Do you Think She will ever come?**

Roxas and Sora finished giving cookies to their neighbours. Now they are on their way home.

"Do you think she will come here for Christmas day or eve?" Asked Roxas.

"Don't worry about it. She'll come when she can," said Sora.

"Your right, I'm missing her a lot," said Roxas.

"Every one misses her," said Sora.

"I miss her more," said Roxas.

"Cause you love her, don't you?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah, you got me, I do love her," said Roxas.

"Christmas is in a week. I don't think she'll come," said Sora.

"Yes, she will, it's not like the week ended," said Roxas.

"Whatever lover boy," said Sora.

They entered the house.

"Hey boys," said their mom.

"Hey, what's for dinner?" Asked Sora.

"Pizza, and you boys are going to help," said mom.

They all went in the kitchen, and started to cook.


	5. Happy day

**Happy day**

Namine, and her parents are eating dinner. They are eating chicken, and green beans.

"I was thinking about something, " said Namine as she ate her green beans.

"What's that?" Asked her father as he finished his dinner.

"Is it about the house?" Asked her mother.

"It's not about the house. It's about Destiny Islands," said Namine.

"Destiny Islands?" Asked her mother as she ate her chicken all gone.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we could go there. Christmas is coming up soon, and I wanna give Roxas his gift," said Namine.

"Your mother, and I have been thinking about going before Christmas, like this week," said her father.

"We are going to Destiny Islands?" Said Namine happily.

"Yes we are," said her father.

"How about Friday? " Asked Namine.

"Friday is in two days. What do you think honey?" Asked her mother to her father.

"Yeah, Friend it is," said her father.

"Yahoo! Thanks guys, " said Namine as she arose from the chair, and took her plate in the kitchen sink. "I'm gonna go up stairs, and get things ready for Friday. " Namine ran up stairs.

"That girl," said her mother as she arose from the chair and took her plate, and put it in the sink. She put dirty dishes in the sink.

Namine's father arose from the chair, and took his plate in the kitchen sink. Then he walked in the living room.

Her mother turned on the water then put in dish soap.

Her father sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.

Namine was in her room, getting Roxas' gift together. She was happily humming Christmas songs. She put his gift on her desk. It was already wrapped in wrapping paper. The wrapping paper was light blue, and it had snowmen on the paper.

"I can't wait to see him, I'm gonna tell him how much I love him. Whoa did I just say that? I guess I got to excited, that I said that. I'm missing a Christmas card."

Namine had made Roxas a Christmas card. She opened her desk drawer, and she grabbed the Christmas card out of the drawer. She put the Christmas card on the top of the gift.

"Now that's done." Namine headed down stairs.


	6. I want to see her

Axel, and Roxas are building a snowmen, in Axel's back yard.

"I really want to see her," said Roxas as he was packing snow in the snowmen's head.

"I'm sure you will," said Axel as he was helping Roxas.

"Yeah, and I have a gift for her," said Roxas.

"Well, don't get upset if you don't see her," said Axel.

"I won't, and the snowmen looks good," said Roxas stepping away from the snowmen.

"Yeah, oh we gotta put on the hat, carrot, and sticks," said Axel.

Roxas took the hat, and one stick, and he placed them on the snowmen.

Axel took the other stick, and the carrot, then he placed them on the snowmen.

"So, now what?" Asked Roxas.

"Not sure," said Axel.

"Well, I should be going home," said Roxas.

"Ok, bye buddy, " said Axel.

"Bye." Roxas walked off.

He lived across the street from Axel. Roxas walked across the street, and went in his house.

"Hey, ya Roxas," said Sora.

"Hi, hone," said his mother.

"I'm going to my room," said Roxas as he took off his jacket, and hung it up on the hook, of the door, then headed upstairs, into his room.

Roxas closed the door behind him, he saw a brown teddy bear on his bed. That is the gift he is going to give Namine. He sighed then he looked at it. He walked over to his bed, and picked up the teddy bear, he hugged it, then laid on his bed, and tears fell from his eyes on to his face. He stroked the teddy bear's soft fur. Namine loved teddy bears.

I hope I see her this week, I want to tell her that I love her a lot. Roxas wipped the tears off of his face, then he held the teddy bear close to him. I miss her a lot, only if her and I would run away, and never come back home. I just want to be in her life forever, but I know that won't happen. I wonder if she will ever come, I should put this bear in a bag.

Roxas put the teddy bear down, then he arose from his bed. He walked up to his closest, and opened the door. There were a bunch of gift bags in his closest, he picked out a bag that was green, and it had candy canes on it, and inside had red paper, he took the gift bag out of the closest, and he closed the door, and walked up to his bed.

"I hope she likes her teddy bear." Roxas placed the gift bag on his bed, then he took out the red papper, and he put the paper down on the bed. He picked up the teddy bear, and he put the teddy bear in the bag, then he picked up the red paper in the bag, to cover the bear.

"Now, time to go to bed. " Roxas put the bag on the flooring, then he laid down on his bed, he didn't care if he was wearing his clothes to bed, he was to lazy, to change into his pajamas.


	7. Thursday

It was a sunny morning 7n Twilight town, Namine woke up and got out of bed, she walked over to the wall, her calendar was hung on the wall, she looked at it.

"Tomorrow I see Roxas, " said Namine happily.

Namine put on a shirt, and pants then headed down stairs.

"Morning sweetie," said her mother.

"Good morning, " said her father.

"Good morning everyone, " replied Namine. "Tomorrow I get to see Roxas"!

"Yes, that's right, but we were thinking that we could go today instead of Friday, " said her father.

"Are we?" Asked Namine.

"We are still thinking about it," replied her mother.

"Oh, that's fine," said Namine.

"But we will let you know if we decide if we leave today," said her father.

"Ok, I'm going outside, " replied Namine.

"Alright have fun," said her mother.

Namine put on her boots, and jacket, then headed outside.

She walked around town. There was another girl walking too, she had brown hair, and green eyes.

Namine looked at the girl who was walking.

The girl smiled at her, and walked up to her. "Hello, are you new here?"

"Yes, I'm new here," replied Namine.

"I'm Olette, what's your name?"

"I'm Namine. "

"Nice to meet you," replied Olette.

"Me too," said Namine.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Olette.

"I came from Destiny Islands," answered Namine.

"That place is so beautiful, I wish I lived there," said Olette.

"I'm going there to see a friend, " said Namine.

"That's cool," said Olette.

"We are close friends, " said Namine.

"What's your friends name?" Asked Olette.

"His name is Roxas," replied Namine.

"Cool, I'm dating my best friend, " said Olette.

"What's his name?" Asked Namine.

"His name is Hanyer," answered Olette.

"Cool," said Namine.

Olette looked at her watch, that was on her wrist. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"That's ok," replied Namine.

Olette walked off.

"I guess I can go home." Namine walked in her house, she took of her boots and jacket.

"Hey, how was it out there?" Asked her mother.

"It's not that bad, and I met a girl," said Namine as she sat on the couch in the living room.

"what's her name?" Asked her father.

"Olette, have you decided? " Asked Namine.

"Yes, we are going tomorrow, " replied her mother.

"That's great," said Namine with a smile.

"How about we watch TV," suggested her father.

"Christmas specials are one," said her mother.

Her father turned on the TV, and tnet watched a Christmas special. 


	8. We finally meet

It was Friday, Namine and her parents are getting ready to go to Destiny Islands. Namine was in her room, she still had Roxas' gift in her room she quickly grabbed the gift and headed down stairs.

"Your father is wating in the car," said her mother.

"Let's go," replied Namine.

They both walked outside, and got in the car, then they drove off.

"I can't wait to see him," said Namine.

"Yeah, I miss Destiny Islands, " said her mother.

"It will be fun," said her father.

It took two hours to get there. Namine was sleeping. Her father parked the car in Roxas' parents driveway. Her father turned off the car.

"Namine, wake up," said her mother.

Namine woke up and looked at the window. "We are here"! Namine was so excited to see Roxas, she grabbed the gift, and got out of the car.

Her parents got out of the car, and they all walked on the porch.

"I wanna knock, on the door," said Namine.

"Alright, go ahead, " said her father.

Namine knocked on the door.

Roxas' mother answered the door. "Hey, guys, I didn't know you were coming. Well come on in."

They walked in the house.

"Where's Roxas?" Asked Namine.

"He's in the living room," said his mother.

His father came in the hallway. "Hey, gus."

"Hey, how about us adults talk in the kitchen, and the kids can have the living room," said her father.

"Sure," replied Roxas' mother.

The adults walked in the kitchen.

Namine walked in the living room.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Namine, hi." Roxas was shocked to see Namine, he arose from the couch and hugged her.

Namine hugged him back. "I got you something." Namine held out the wrapped gift.

"I did too." Roxas walked over to the Christmas tree. "Well, have a seat."

Namine sat down on the couch. "Where's Sora?"

Roxas grabbed the gift, and sat down on the couch. "He's at a friends house. "

" Oh fun ,open yours first, " said Namine handing Roxas his gift.

"Alright, I will," said Roxas as he took the gift from her, and he opened it.  
"I remember this picture of us."

The gift was him and Namine sitting on the beach.

"Yeah me too," said Namine.

"The way we were sitting it looks like we are dating," said Roxas.

Namine laughed. "My turn."

Roxas handed the gift to her.

Namine pulled the item out of the bag, and she smiled. "You remembered that I like bears, I love it."

"Yeah, I tought of you when I picked out the bear," said Roxas.

Namine hugged him. "Thanks, I love it."

Roxas blushed. "Your welcome. "

Namine stopped hugging him. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. How do you like your new home?" Asked Roxas.

"It's ok, Destiny Islands is better, " said Namine.

"Where do you live?" Asked Roxas.

"In Twilight town," answered Namine.

"I've been there, it's not that fun," said Roxas.

"Yeah, I met someone," said Namine.

"Namine, I-" Roxas got cut off by his mother.

"What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Pizza," said Roxas.

"Yeah pizza," said Namine.

"Ok, I'll order it," said his mother as she walked out of the living room.

"What were you going to say?" Asked Namine.

"I'll tell you later, " replied Roxas.

"Alright then," said Namine.

Roxas' mother came back in the living room. "The pizza will be here soon."

"Thanks," said Namine.

"Is Sora coming home?" Asked Roxas.

"No, he's sleeping over at his friends house, " answered his mother.

"Great, thanks, " said Roxas.

"Your welcome, " said his mother as she left the living room.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that", said his father as he arose from the couch in the living room.

He walked out of the living room, he walked down the hallway, and answered the door.

"Are you the one who ordered the meat lover's, and the cheese with bacon? " Asked the pizza man.

"Yes, that's us," replied Roxas' father.

"That will be 12 munny," said the pizza man.

Roxas' father reached in his pocket for the munny, then he handed it to the pizza man.

The pizza man took the munny, and Roxas' father took the pizza, and closed the door. He walked down the hallway into the living room.

"The pizza is here," said Roxas' mother.

"How about we adults eat in the kitchen, and Roxas and Namine have the living room," said his father.

"Great idea," said his mother.

"Be good, Namine," said her father.

The adults arose from the couches.

"But, we need our pizza," said Roxas.

"We are going to set the pizza's on the table in the kitchen, and then you can grab some," said his father.

They all walked in the kitchen. Roxas and Namine grabbed some pizza, and sat in the living room. They both started to eat.

"This pizza is so good," said Namine.

"Yeah, it is," said Roxas.

"I bet after we are finished eating, I'm sure we are gonna go home," said Namine.

"Namine, there's something that I want to tell you."

"That is?" Asked Namine.

"I lo-," once again Roxas got cut off by Namine's father.

"Once we are done eating, we are going to leave, your mother and I are almost finished, " said her father.

"Ok, thanks, " said Namine as she eat her pizza.

Her father walked off.

Roxas ate his pizza all gone. "Man, your slow." Roxas smirked.

"Yeah, I'm a slow eater, oh tell me what your going to say," said Namine with a smile.

"Namine, I love you."

Namine dropped her pizza on her plate. O.o "I, uh, love you too."

Roxas kissed her lips.

Namine kissed him back.

They kissed for five minutes.

"I gotta finish my pizza, " said Namine.

"Eat fast," said Roxas.

Namine ate fast.

Her father and mother stepped in the living room.

"Are you really Namine? " Asked her mother.

"Yes, I am," said Namine as she stood up, and grabbed her teddy bear.

Roxas stood up, and hugged Namine. "Bye."

Namine hugged him back. "Bye."

Everyone hugged each other and said goodbye. Namine and her parents walked out of the house and drove home.

The end. Thanks for reading 


End file.
